


Two can play at that game

by QuietButNotSilent



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietButNotSilent/pseuds/QuietButNotSilent
Summary: El Clásico comes around again, and it would be ok if everyone stopped getting so handsy with each other’s boyfriends.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Two can play at that game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts).



> I hope everyone’s doing ok in quarantine! Here’s a little something for a bit of entertainment :)
> 
> For Writeranthea: I finished it! A thank you for our instagram talks which provide me with endless inspiration and are actually the best thing right now.

“Me... and Gerard?” Sergio says disbelievingly. A culé. For some strange reason, his friends think he would actually fall in love with one of those people from across the country, the ones with downright awful football opinions.

They’re right of course, he’s absolutely in love and Geri has him wrapped around his finger, but there’s no way he’d ever admit it to anyone. That would, quite frankly, be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. No way.

“It’s not entirely inconceivable,” Cristiano replied with a shake of his head, “me and Leo exist.”

“Yes but you and Leo have been a thing for a long time and everyone knows it, Gerard, however, is simply someone I see every couple of months and then never speak to again-“

“Cut the bullshit Ser, we both know you love him,” Cristiano cuts across with a single eyebrow raised. Goddamn, that face makes Sergio want to confess all his secrets.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“So you have no idea about the not-so-subtle touches between the two of you during matches and in national team training?” Cristiano starts, “you have no idea about how you both hug just a second too long before matches, about how you furrow your brow every time you see him joke with someone in training, and about how you pout a little whenever he celebrates a goal with someone that isn’t you?”

“You must be seeing things, Cris, projecting your behaviours about Leo on to me,” Sergio responds, trying to hide the fact that he’s rather nervous that he’s been figured out. He didn’t think anyone would’ve noticed his little habits towards his boyfriend, mainly because no one knows he has a boyfriend.

“That’s kind of the point I’m trying to make.”

“That you have no idea what you’re talking about when it comes to my life and therefore should not meddle in things beyond your understanding?”

“No. That you are in a relationship with Gerard, you don’t want other people to know because you’re embarrassed, and you really aren’t being subtle about it,” Cristiano sighs.

“Do you- do you think everyone knows?” Sergio says quietly, his confidence and denial from earlier falling away as he realizes there’s no way he’s winning this.

“Aha! So you admit it?”

“Cris.”

“From our team? Everyone probably just thinks you hate him and you‘re just jealous of him being happy. From Barça? Everyone knows and if anything they act up even more just to piss us off.”

•••••

So Cristiano knows about us and thinks that everyone from Barca acts in a certain way towards you to make me jealous/piss me off

_They think it’s cute_

Oh my god

_They do it to Leo/Cristiano as well don’t worry_

So you’re all targeting Real players 🤨

_No, they think it’s nice that you care for me, the fact that you’re from Madrid is just a bonus 😉_

I hate you

_Actually, I think it’s the opposite_

😶

_So you never noticed before?_

Oh I noticed but I didn’t want to say anything because I thought that you’d think I was overbearing and possessive

_You’re a tad possessive sure but I agree it’s very cute_

Now that I think about it, all your little friends seem to get a lot more handsy when we play Clásicos

_That’s because it’s funny to see you get pissed off in person_

You can’t just say things like that

_See you on Tuesday Sergio 😘_

Geri  
Geri, you can’t leave it like that  
Geri come back  
I’m breaking up with you  
Gerard Piqué I stg  
Don’t you dare leave me on read 

•••••••••

It’s time, the day Sergio has been waiting all his life for. El clásico. The anticipation is rolling off him in waves and is catching on to the rest of the squad, their captain’s confidence making them, even more, up for the challenge.

Then Sergio pauses in front of Cristiano, something’s not right.

“I didn’t think it was possible for someone to frown that hard but look where we are.”

Cristiano doesn’t even turn round to face him, he just keeps staring at the back of Marcelo’s head, “Shut up Ser, Leo’s got Suarez all over him.” His annoyance is obvious and maybe it wasn’t such a good idea for Sergio to go over. But then again...

“There’s nothing new there mate, they’re friends nothing more, and as you said, it’s on purpose to fuck with you. He keeps looking over here and Leo looks mildly done with his shit,” he tries to rationalize. This happens every match, clásico or not, and Sergio really can’t be doing with this sort of jealousy before a game like this.

“Very close friends,” Cristiano replies almost venomously. 

“You’re Cristiano Ronaldo, he looks like a rat. There’s really no competition here.” Ser shrugs off his comment like it’s nothing, he’s right, this is just standard.

“I beg to differ, and you’re one to talk, you’ve been eyeing what Gerard’s been doing since they came out of the dressing room and hugged you hello.” This time Cristiano does look up at him, his words bordering accusatory.

“I’m appreciating the view nothing more nothing less.”

•••••••••

_Kick off_

It’s two minutes in and Sergio is already unhappy. Why can’t his boyfriend just be normal for once?! Winking at him from the other side of the pitch was not Gerard’s finest move.

_Minute 30: Real break the deadlock to make it 1-0_

It’s a quick celebration as they run back to the halfway line almost immediately. Sure it could be a big goal but all Sergio is focused on is getting a couple more in, they aren’t safe yet. 

Doesn’t mean he can’t pat Gerard on the back as he runs past though.

_Half time: Madrid 1 Barcelona 0_

Geri doesn’t even look up at him. For some reason, Sergio gets the feeling that he isn’t very happy.

_Minute 70: Barça score and equalise_

That’s fine there’s plenty of time to get a winner, Sergio thinks. Then he sees Gerard practically on top of Alba, the only person Geri is allowed to be on top of is Sergio. And to make matters worse, Geri just has to go and wink at him.

_Minute 88: Madrid strike again to make it 2-1_

Well if Geri is going to provoke Sergio then why can’t Sergio provoke Geri? So Sergio takes it upon himself to jump on top of Luka and not let go until they get back to the halfway line. Two can play at this game.

_Final whistle: Madrid 2 Barcelona 1_

Geri clearly isn’t in the mood for being friendly as he walks past Sergio on his way to the dressing room, he gives him the quickest bro-hug that’s ever been done. At least he has the decency to mutter, “Room 379.”

••••••••

“He was all over him,” Sergio hears Cristiano mutter on the bench next to him.

“What?” He doesn’t bother to look up from tying his shoes, it’s probably Cris being dramatic about something small as usual.

“Neymar! He was crawling all over Leo after their equalizer... he should know by now that he doesn’t have a chance and he needs to move on from his silly little crush.”

Sergio whips his head round to looks at Cristiano dead in the eye before laughing, “look who’s jealous now.”

“If only you could see yourself when Gerard ruffled Roberto’s hair, you were the epitome of jealousy,” Cristiano snarks, not wanting to be outdone by a newcomer to the ‘clásico relationship’ gang.

“He’s not doing anything on purpose it’s just those culés can’t keep their hands to themselves!” Sergio starts to defend himself because yeah he’s an idiot, but he takes his relationship seriously, it’s only to be expected.

Cristiano pauses for a moment before standing up from the bench. From this angle, he can easily look down on Sergio, both physically and in the way he speaks.

“Well if you don’t mind I’m going to go to Leo’s hotel room now and make the point of who he really belongs to.”

“Dammit, Cris I didn’t need to know,” Sergio sighs.

“Like you’re not going to do the same.” Sergio takes a moment to note that Cristiano sounds almost disappointed as if he wanted Sergio to take some responsibility in his relationship. How little he knows.

“Yeah... something like that.” 

•••••••••

The moment Geri opens the hotel room door he’s pulled into a hug by Sergio that knocks him backward back into the room. At first, it’s kind of nice, getting to see his boyfriend in person for the first time in months, but as the minutes go on he starts to feel as if this hug is going to result in him having broken ribs.

When a hospital visit is becoming more and more likely Geri decides its time to speak up, “You’re going to have to let go of me eventually Sergio.”

“I beg to differ,” he replies, words slightly muffled from his face being buried in Geri’s chest.

“Ser, we both need food and I can’t do that if we’re stood at the door.”

“Fine,” Sergio relents, “but we’re only moving to the bed so you can get to the phone to order.”

“Ok that’s good, I was getting a bit worried for a minute that I’d never leave this spot.”

“Don’t be mean Geri I’ve missed you,” Ser says as he clambers onto the bed next to the phone, “I’m really in the mood for cheesy chips, what do you think?”

“I guess that’s good, your favourite right?” He asks, even though he knows it’s Sergio’s favourite as this is a routine they’ve followed together for over ten years. He twists on the bed and reaches out to pick up the phone so he can order.

As soon as Geri is in an outstretched position Sergio considers him to be vulnerable enough to attempt to latch back on to and to Geri’s misfortune he succeeds. He proceeds to throw an arm and a leg over Geri’s body and combs his fingers through his hair over and over, unable to get enough of the person he’s missed so much for the last few months.

All throughout the call Geri is distracted by Ser’s little twists of his hair, not because it hurts, just because it feels relaxing, and he must sound kind of stupid when he keeps asking the room service man to repeat himself, just because he couldn’t concentrate properly.

“You just said you want food but we can’t have food if you don’t let me stand up,” Geri says after putting the phone down.

“Fine,” Ser rolls his eyes, “but you have a maximum of 2 minutes to get the stuff and come back.” He doesn’t look very happy at the idea of having to let Geri go, but he’s going to complain either way and Geri would rather have to listen to him tell him what an awful person he is while he eats cheesy chips.

“And what if I don’t?” 

“I guess you’ll find out,” Sergio tells him, voice completely monotone with no real hint of a threat. They both know it’s just for show.

A knock on the door breaks up the faux-tension between them and Ser’s head whips round to look Geri, “It’s time...”

“Stop making me going to get your food from someone sound so dangerous! It’s really unnerving,” Geri complains.

“Maybe that’s why I’m doing it, I want you to have to face the consequences of your actions when you fail to get back to me within the allotted time,” Ser raises an eyebrow but releases him nonetheless.

In the blink of an eye, Geri is almost back to the bed with Sergio’s beloved comfort food, walking carefully to avoid getting hot cheese everywhere. Extra hotel bills are the last thing he needs to be paying for when he’s got Ser to feed and shut up, he’d never live it down.

But instead of it being Sergio making fun, now it’s Gerard’s turn as he sees his boyfriend sat making grabby hands towards “his beloved” (and no he does not mean Geri). 

“You do realize you look like you’re about five when you do that.”

“I just want you to be nice to me Geri is that too much to ask?”

Gerard just sighs in response, it’s been too long a day to deal with a pretend argument about whether he is or isn’t nice to Ser, “so have I completed my mission then?”

“I suppose you have,” Ser says almost reluctantly as if he actually wanted Geri to fail. Now he’s the not very nice one.

“I hear there’s a game on TV,” Geri suggests as he settles back down on the bed. Sure it’ll be more background noise while they talk, but it could be interesting.

“Ok which?” Ser asks, taking a moment to look up from his food. Geri thinks that Sergio is looking at those chips with more love than he’s ever directed at Geri. He isn’t jealous, nope not at all

“Zenitchiki vs Loko,” Geri tells him before turning to look back at his boyfriend only to see him with a slightly confused face, “Russian league,” he clarifies after realizing Ser is probably waiting for some more information.

The expansion is rewarded with both a nod and a shrug, “could be pretty good,” Ser agrees. It’s a fairly big game so hopefully, it will be interesting, if not then they’ve always got each other for entertainment.

“Come here then,” Geri beckons. Ser does as he’s told shifting across the bed to move under the mound of blankets and pillows that has built up around them, laying his head onto Geri’s chest and allowing himself to fully relax for the first time in a few days.

It’s only thirty minutes into the game when Geri realizes Ser has suddenly gone very quiet. Obviously, the game wasn’t as exciting as they had hoped as he’s now fallen asleep. Geri isn’t complaining, he supposed he gets a little reprieve from Sergio’s little remarks towards him; although his boyfriend’s commentary was far better than the Russian one that’s currently happening so that’s a rather big let down.

Geri decides that trying to watch the rest of the match isn’t worth it, he turns off the TV and pulls Ser closer to him, cuddling up in a way they haven’t been able to in a long time. He whispers a short “goodnight” into Ser’s hair and lets himself drift off as well.


End file.
